


Don't Wanna Break In Your Arms

by ladyofdecember



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Richie wakes up in the hospital and finds himself suddenly looking forward to the future for once. A Fix-It for IT Chapter Two with Reddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	Don't Wanna Break In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just don't accept that ending you guys. There's so much potential there. Like, gimme a break with this death stuff.
> 
> And I just wanna love you  
> Don't wanna lose me  
> Don't wanna lose you  
> If it gets harder  
> Then I don't wanna break all alone  
> I wanna break in your arms  
> \--I Don't Wanna Break by Christina Perri

The first thing Richie became aware of upon awakening was pain, blinding, throbbing pain coming from the back left side of his head. The second thing was the brightness of the room he was in.

Blinking blearily at the brilliant, blinding white light, Richie tried to squint to see his surroundings thanks to his lack of glasses. 

He seemed to be laying back in a bed and the sound of beeping monitors all around him clued him in. He must have been taken to a hospital after it all happened. Funny, he had no recollection of how he'd gotten here though he supposed that was probably exactly why he needed to be here.

He tried to sit up and manuever the various wires strapped to him, tried to locate his glasses and that was when a relieved Beverly entered the room.

"Richie! Oh my god, you're awake finally?!" She said as a smile spread across her face.

He squinted at her blearily as she came closer to the bed to sit in the chair beside it. Realization hit her suddenly and she went to retrieve his glasses from his belongings on the table nearby. 

"Thanks. That's... better." He said as he placed them on his face and tried to piece together what was happening. His thoughts turned to the last few moments he remembered and then his heart immediately sank. 

The look on Eddie's face as he was stabbed by that damn clown, his pained face as he struggled to hang on in Richie's arms. 

Eddie was gone.

Beverly seemed to completely miss his change in demeanor and continued chatting away. "I just stepped out for a little bit, Ben's still here too, he's just on a work call right now. I can't believe you're awake! We were so worried!"

"We?" He echoed, his head still swimming in grief as he struggled with his gaze to settle on hers.

"Well, yes, everyone! I mean, " she shrugged, "Bill had to go back home unfortunately but he's been texting us for updates like every day. Mike has been busy back in Derry too but he was here just the other day visiting still."

Richie rubbed at his face from beneath his glasses before looking back at her. "And... where is here, exactly?"

"Oh, they moved you over to Portland. The hospital in Derry they took you to wasn't equipped to deal with you... well, being in such a state."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been unconscious for almost two months, Richie. You were in a coma from your head wound. You fell back on the rocks and hit your head pretty hard. They actually weren't sure you'd make it but sending you over here seemed to have helped!" 

She'd grown teary eyed at this statement though her smile remained in place. She reached over to place a hand over his in comfort.

Richie's head was swimming and not just because of the bump on it. His heart beat fast in his chest, his mouth dry, as he looked around the room in astonishment. He'd nearly died, been unconscious for two months and his friends had stayed by his side? 

All except for one.

All except for the person that really mattered.

Eds was gone and he'd never see him again.

Swallowing hard, he tried to ignore the pit in his stomach threatening to make him puke all of it's contents. What contents? You haven't eaten in weeks!

He'd failed him, failed to protect him, to save him. It should be Eds in this hospital bed, struggling to survive, not him. What was so fucking special about him, anyway?

Bev looked at the suddenly sour look upon her friend's face and sank back in her chair. She frowned at him, glancing down at her phone idly, in an effort to find something to say. "I'm glad you're okay, Richie." She chose finally and gave him another smile.

He took a deep breath and side eyed her. "I need a bourbon."

She grinned at him and nodded to herself. "Yup, same old Richie."

She was alarmed then at the man's sudden break into sobs. Richie Trashmouth Tozier was crying, shaking, bringing his hands up to his face to hide it.

She stood up quickly to comfort him, unsure of what had brought this on. Sure, it was traumatizing what they'd went through but he was okay now! Everything was fine!

"Richie... " She fumbled with what to do or say, placing a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I couldn't save him... couldn't... " He said in between muffled sobs.

"What?"

"Eddie... I... I can't go on without him. He... He was... "

It was at this point that it dawned on her. The man thought that Eddie was dead. She smiled sadly at her friend, trying to urge him to calm down.

"Richie... Eddie is... well, he's not here right now but that's only because he had to go back to New York. Eddie-"

"What?" Richie struggled out, finally pulling his hands back from his face, his sobs calming. He sniffled and looked intensely at her, waiting for her next words. "He's okay?!"

She nodded at him, eager to reassure the heartbroken man. Just as she opened her mouth, none other than Eddie Kaspbrak walked through the door.

The two turned to look up at him, all nervous and carrying various tote bags of supplies. It was evident that being in this hospital was his living nightmare.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon seeing the man in the bed. "Richie?! Oh my god, you're okay?!"

He looked as if he wanted to dramatically drop his bags to the ground but glancing down at it and reconsidering, he quickly manuevered them to be on a chair instead. 

Making his way to the other side of the bed, he got as close as possible to the man without actually touching the germy, plastic handrail on the bed. Richie sat bewildered, tears still evident on his face as he stared up at him.

"How do you feel? Is everything okay? Are they treating you well? Can you feel everything? All ten fingers and toes? What's your temperature like? Do you want anything to drink?" He began questioning him a mile a minute causing Beverly to cackle. It was just like the good ol' days.

Richie said nothing, mouth still agape in shock, as he reached over to grab the man's hands in his own. Eddie flinched at the action but allowed it, germs still on his mind but his concern for his friend winning over.

"Eds... you're okay. You're... here."

"I'm sorry I had to leave before. I just... I had to get back to New York for... some... things."

"I... It's okay." Richie mumbled almost incoherently, gripping the man's hands and not taking his eyes off of him.

Eddie's brows knit together in concern and Beverly stifled a laugh at the two. It was then that Ben showed up, excited to see his friend finally awake and doing better. Richie spared him a glance, finally letting go of the vice grip he had on Eddie's hands but keeping the man still in his peripheral.

"Richie! I'm so glad you're alright, man!" Ben said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, yeah, I mean, I guess I am. I'm kinda... out of it."

Richie turned back to Eddie then, as if they were the only two in the room. His eyes searched the other's, his hand going up to readjust his glasses as they had slid down. "So, you're okay? You're good?"

Eddie grinned, a sort of blush taking over his cheeks at the man's preoccupation with him. "I'm... I'm good, yeah."

"I just... I thought that I'd lost you." His words sounded forlorn and distant, as his eyes moved to stare blankly at the faded blue hospital blanket covering him.

At the tone of the words, Eddie's eyes grew sad and he carefully moved the plastic chair he was sitting in all the more closer to the bed.

Beverly stood up and motioned at Ben that they should leave and the two slowly crept out of the hospital room to give the two time alone.

Richie looked up as Eddie toyed with the idea of reaching back out to hold his friend's hands. He wanted to but something inside him stopped him so he kind of reached closer and played with a bit of the blanket's fabric. 

"I was really worried about you." He mumbled in an uncharacteristically slow pattern of speaking. His eyes remained glued to his hands on the blanket, vaguely aware of Richie's intense stare. "I thought... I thought I might lose you." He let out a sharp exhale of breath and his eyes flicked back up to the others.

Richie was still staring, shocked, that his best friend was still here, still alive. Wait, was that fair? Could he call him his best friend still? They hadn't seen each other in years, hadn't talked. Still, he knew it to be true, deep down.

Richie didn't hesitate in grabbing the man's hands again and leaning closer towards him from the bed. "Eddie... " Tears sprang into his eyes once more and he looked like it physically pained him to say the words. "I love you. And I'm so sorry. I-"

That was all he could get out before crumbling once again into tears. Later if asked, he might say it was due to the traumatizing events or that his head wound had made him overly emotional and he just needed some food. But he understood all too well that he meant what he said, meant every word as true and there was nothing sudden about his being emotional over Eddie.

He'd always been this way, he'd just kept it locked down deep.

Eddie frowned, tears threatening to spill out over his own eyes as well as he tried to make his friend understand. "It's okay, you... you don't have anything to be sorry for, Rich! It's alright, really. I'm okay!"

The man nodded, seeming to get himself together after a moment, though he kept holding Eddie's hands in his own.

Eddie smiled nervously at him, eyeing the buzzing fluorescent lights above them and trying to ignore the intense antiseptic smell all around them. Hospitals were a place of germs and disease and it was taking everything in his power not to bolt right out of there. Well, it wasn't so hard he supposed, when he looked into Richie's dark brown eyes.

"You know, this place is my nightmare." He said, trying to add some levity to the situation.

Richie broke out into a fit of laughter then, letting go of his hands to wipe tears from his eyes as he laughed.

They shared a moment together chuckling before Eddie cleared his throat. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, buddy. Here's hoping I get out of here soon and can go home." Richie said, leaning back against his bed and staring off at the corner of the room. "Shit! Fuck! I can't even imagine what's been happening with my agent back home. I haven't... I've been out of touch for two months? Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm sure he'll understand, you're in the hospital."

"Yeah, you don't get it. I had a bunch of shows planned that I... just didn't show up for!" He shrugged incredulously, unable to believe what was happening.

He sighed and reconsidered his situation, turning back to look at Eddie's face. "Still... none of that shit matters. I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled and it was so endearing that Eddie matched it with one of his own quickly enough and the two were starting at each other adoringly for a few moments, neither sure what to do or say next.


End file.
